


crossed legged on the couch

by gilsturtleneck



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, just cute domestic jemily shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilsturtleneck/pseuds/gilsturtleneck
Summary: when emily steals jj’s favourite spot on the couch, jj decides to exact revenge
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 37





	crossed legged on the couch

If Emily had learnt anything about JJ in the few months living with her is that she would always sit in the corner of the couch. 

Every night when they got back from work whether it was an open and shut case or one that took more time, JJ would put her bag on the coffee table and throw herself into the corner of the couch.

In fact, JJ never sat anywhere other than the corner. And never let anyone else sit there. 

The only time Emily got to sit in the corner was movie night when they cuddled up to each other, eating popcorn and watching soppy rom-coms that Emily swears she only watches because her girlfriend loves them so much _(but she secretly loves them!)_

However, JJ had become quite possessive over her couch spot, insisting that Emily sits slightly to the side when sharing snacks.

One time Emily tried to sit closer to her so she could reach the chips at a better angle but JJ stopped her, saying that by having two people on the corner prevents it from being comfy which Emily thought was absolutely absurd.

There was one particular night when they came back from a rough day at the office, JJ did her usual routine of sitting crossed legged, in the corner of the couch and Emily was once again forced to sit on the end. 

However, Emily was not going to stand for it any longer. She wanted to see what was so special about the corner of the couch so had studied JJ’s usual nightly routine and calculated when she leaves the couch and for how long so she could steal the spot away from her. 

After sitting through two hours of Love Actually, JJ left the couch to grab herself a coffee, Emily a soda and their favourite bag of chips for the two of them to share.

As soon as she’d left the room, Emily shuffled over to the corner and slumped her shoulders around the arms of the couch, head crashing into the cushions propped against the back.

She let herself relax into the fabric of the couch, letting herself wind down from the stressful day she’d had. In fact, she’d never realised why JJ liked this spot as much as she does, she always thought it was some superstitious thing but now she understood the comfort that JJ got from sitting in the corner. 

“What are you doing?”

Emily opened her eyes to a bitter looking JJ standing with her arms crossed just in front of her. She had dropped the coffee, soda and chips on the table in an inordinate fashion, clearly in bitterness of what Emily had done. 

“Oh hi JJ!” She said with a smile that soon disappeared when she realised JJ wasn’t isn’t such the playful mood that she was.

“Can you move? That’s my seat!” JJ asked, unfolding her arms and placing them in her pockets.

Emily pouted playfully, clearly not seeing why JJ was so upset about a seat, “But my ass is on it!” 

They began to stare at each other, as if they were having a conversation through eye contact before JJ came to a conclusion.

“Fine have the corner!” She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air as Emily laughed, crossing her legs as if to imitate JJ who slumped at the end of the couch in defeat.

And this was what it was like every night for a few weeks; Emily would make it her mission to be the first one in the house after work so she could steal the corner spot before JJ got there.

JJ hated the fact that Emily had stolen her favourite seat, so much so that she was ready to get her spot back, so the next night after work, Emily did her usual first person to the couch cherade leaving JJ to get the snacks.

She knew that Emily would not leave the couch unless persuaded so instead of getting the usual chips she knew Emily loved, she decided to get the ones that the brunette swore she would ‘throw up if they went anywhere near her mouth’. 

JJ delivered the snacks to Emily who turned her nose up and insisted she was going to find some ‘nice tasting chips’ which gave JJ a 30 second window to steal back her couch spot. 

She stood looking through the door to see when her girlfriend had entered the kitchen and ran to the corner, sat down and opened the chip bag and taking a handful.

”Oh come on! What did you do that for?” Emily questioned as she walked back through the door, arms up in dispair to which JJ just laughed at her annoyance.

“My ass is on it now!” 

Emily dropped her chips on the end of the couch and ran over to JJ, throwing herself on her girlfriend who squirmed trying to get free. Emily tried to shuffle closer to the corner but JJ pulled her back to the other side every time. 

They continued like this for a while until they heard a loud crushing sound from the edge of the couch.

Emily sat to the side so JJ could discover what made the noise. She smirked as JJ pulled out a squashed chip bag from under her legs.

”You crushed my chips!” 

JJ turned away from Emily as if to sulk, who went to grab her intact chip bag from the end of the couch. 

“Wanna share?” Emily shook the back, prompting JJ to turn around and smile as she went to cuddle her girlfriend, eat chips and watch yet another soppy rom-com. 

“I suppose we both got the corner in the end!” JJ laughed, finishing a mouthful of chips. 

Emily turned her head towards JJ, smiling at the sight of her devouring the chips, enjoying the comfort of sitting in the most coveted spot on the couch with her favourite person. 

“Yes, I suppose we did.” 


End file.
